At Second Sight
by ILuvRonniekins
Summary: PRE-OOTP FIC! Ginny made the horrible mistake of going out with Draco Malfoy, when he turns on her she is left in a desolate world of stone walls,can her one and only true love come to her in time to save her sanity? HG really good... I hope! Please RR!
1. The Ice Behind His Smile

At Second Sight  
  
A/N: This story begins with Ginny and Draco the couple. it is not a good thing. please keep reading, nothing is what it seems in the beginning and Draco is just as much of a snake as he ever was.. And yes this is a h/g story.. Just keep reading. you'll see what happens! Please R/R . Love y'all guys!!!!  
  
****OH and before you accuse me of Plagiarism, please read my info on my profile*****  
  
Chapter 1: The Ice Behind His Smile  
  
" Draco where are we going?" Ginny giggled as her boyfriend Draco Malfoy led her down a long dark corridor.  
  
" You'll see." He replied sweetly.  
  
Everything from the past couple months was flying through Ginny's memory as she walked down the hall. Draco had approached her earlier that year and showed his interest in her. She had been very skeptical in the beginning but the more she talked to him the more she began to believe that he was sincere in his intentions. She honestly could not see why everyone thought he was a nasty cold snake, that wasn't the Draco she knew. The Draco she knew was sweet and kind and he loved her, and she was falling in love with him. Ron hadn't approved of course, so she took to seeing Draco behind his back. behind everyone's back. It wasn't only Ron who didn't approve though; Hermione had expressed her attitude to the situation trying to convince Ginny that Draco was bad business. Even Harry, whom Ginny had a newfound friendship with, showed concern, but Ginny only chalked it up as the fact that Draco appeared mean to these people only because they were Harry's friends and Draco was insanely jealous of Harry, whether he admitted it or not. Now she walked hand in hand with Malfoy, having no clue at all where their destination was.  
  
"We're here," Draco said. The sweetness in his voice seemed unnaturally forced. He looked down at her with a slight madness in his eyes, and frankly.it scared her.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong with you? You're acting very strange," Ginny said shakily while trying to pull her hand from his grasp, but he only gripped her harder.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me.anymore" he said icily.  
  
"What do you mean anymore?" Ginny asked. The change in his tone making he wish she had never agreed to come to this place, whatever it was, with him.  
  
Draco threw open the door that stood in front of them and pushed her slightly inside.  
  
"I'm free of you!" He roared digging his nails into her wrist.  
  
Ginny struggled to get free of his grasp and managed to do so. He started walking toward her forcing her to back into the room.  
  
" Oh. Er. I get it, HAHAHAHA, ok jokes over Draco. now where are we?" She said weakly.  
  
" Not anywhere you would really like to be! And it's not a joke!" He answered manically. "The only joke that ever existed was on you, Ginny, did you really think I, a slytherin from one of the most powerful and financially sound families in the wizarding world would fall in love with you, a Weasley, a poor girl whose father loves muggles and whose brother loves mudbloods and who, herself is in love with Harry Potter? No, No, No Ginny, the joke is on you! Except I'm the only one laughing." He said, making her cower beneath him in fear.  
  
" But, you were.different.. You weren't a monster to me, you loved me Draco, you. loved me. you have to be kidding." She choked, hundreds of tiny tear spilling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe for a minute that the last few months of her life had been spent in vain, had she really been living a lie.. just a cruel joke? He had cornered her in this strange room, and now he glared down at her with such coldness in his eyes, that she knew, she was a fool.  
  
"I'm not kidding, I hate you, I despise you.I am a pretty good actor huh? I had you fawning over me, I mean you were actually convinced that I loved you!" He laughed ominously. " Well, the jokes on you! I was using you to get to Potter and his happy little trio, you see I work for someone far more powerful than you could ever dream of being. You see I knew you had started a friendship with scar boy and my master found you far to gullible for us not to use you, and seeing as he already had a connection with you, we took advantage of the situation at hand. So you see the real person you love has fallen into our hands by your stupidity, I hope you enjoy watching him suffer." He finished.  
  
Ginny hung her head; she had indeed been as Malfoy had said, a stupid girl. Malfoy walked across the room and lit a small torch by the door revealing the room in which they were. Stone walls loomed on all sides of Ginny. A small straw bed was in the corner, and the door had a flap in it. Ginny inhaled sharply, she was in some sort of jail cell. Draco strode over and spat on her, the preceded to walk out of the room, slamming the wooden door behind him and leaving Ginny weeping on the floor.  
  
A/N: Ok how did yall like the first chapter? Review please I love to hear what my readers thought of my story! If you have any suggestions about my writing or anything then please let me know!!! I almost failed English so ya know! Haha ne ways please review I would love you forever!!! Chapter coming soon. like tonight also!!! 


	2. Midnight Surprises

At Second Sight  
  
A/N: Did you all like the first chapter???? Well here's the second Chapter! Hope you like it!!! ;) R/R  
  
Chapter 2: Midnight Surprises  
  
Ginny had cried so much that she had run out of tears. She got up from her spot in the corner of the dark stone cell and made her way over to the straw bed. She laid down and let her thoughts consume her, pushing her into a deep sleep.  
  
Harry walked silently down the long stone hallway. Two guards with dark hoods led him. It didn't take him long to realize who they were, they were deatheaters that were fulfilling their masters wish. He came to the end of the hallway and was faced with a heavy wooden door. He was handed a lit torch and then thrown into the cold stone chamber that lay behind the ominous door. As the heavy door slammed in front of him her felt the cold wind of despair blow through his body. He hadn't even put up a fight, he had come silently with the masked men, knowing that his fight would come later. as it always did, when he would come face to face with Voldemort. Harry stared at the door for a few moments, feeling alone and then decided to settle into the cold surroundings. He turned around seeing the door, a burnt out torch and a small dusty sink in one of the cobwebbed corners, nothing but cold dark stone surround him now. In an opposite corner of the chamber he saw a small wooden chair and he went to sit in it. After a few minutes the silence was broken with a soft sigh. Harry jumped, he got up from his chair and walked toward the farthest corner of the room, holding out his torch to see what the mysterious sigh had come from, he saw nothing. As he walked closer he could make out the form of a small bed.with someone on it. He kept walking until he was hovering over the person in the bed. He brought his slowly dying torch down a little ways and saw a gleam of red; the person in the bed was none other than Ginny Weasley.  
  
Harry stared in shock, why was she here? What had she done to earn a place here with those whom Voldemort felt threatened by? He gently stroked some hair away from her face and saw that she looked sad and troubled even in her sleep. He quickly retrieved the chair and set it down by the bed. Harry reached slowly down and tapped her shoulder.  
  
" Ginny" He said softly, she didn't respond. " Ginny" he tried again. This time her eyes fluttered open and widened as she stared at him in shock.  
  
"Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me" He said  
  
" What are you doing in here..am I dreaming or something?" she inquired  
  
"No, you're not. I was brought here by some death eaters, Vol. I mean You Know Who wants me imprisoned for some reason." He stated plainly.  
  
" This is horrible, I wish I had never met Draco Malfoy." Ginny said shakily, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
" What?!? Malfoy has something to do with this?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, he has everything to do with this, he never even loved me. He led me on for 3 months, just to get to you! The sad part is, I actually believed him! I'm such a fool!!! I hate him!" She sobbed choking on the tears that had begun to roll down her freckled cheeks.  
  
" Hey, don't cry Gin, it'll be alright, we'll get out of here. and we'll get Malfoy back" He said in a comforting tone, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She looked up into his eyes and all the feelings from the past came back to her. But this time she wasn't afraid, she wasn't the blushing 12 year old anymore. She had become friends with this guy in the past year and she wasn't shy anymore. It had only been a few months before now that she had cast all feelings for him aside, she had actually tried to tell herself that he didn't matter to her, that he was a great friend but it would never go past that because she didn't want it that way. Boy did moments like these prove her wrong. Sobbing and seeking any form of comfort Ginny collapsed into his arms.  
  
Harry held onto her, he hated seeing her like this. He gently stroked her hair and tried to quiet her sobs. She cried for what seemed like forever, and he held her, letting her cry. He knew exactly what it felt like to just need to let it all out, and despite being a guy, he had spent many nights in his bed surrounded by his bed curtains and a silencing spell crying himself to sleep. He cried for his parents he cried for Cedric he cried for everything that he had caused to happen to innocent souls that had gone in his place because of his timid nature, he just cried, it made him feel slightly better to let out his fears and frustrations. So he identified with the girl, which he held in his arms. She had been through a lot, she had been so young and naïve and was easily fooled by a magical diary, this had almost cost her life, then she had been fooled into falling in love with a monster, and where did all this get her. in a musty chamber. awaiting who knows what fate. She sniffled and he felt her relax. He still held her protectively to him, for a long time he just held her, sorting through his own troublesome thoughts. Some time passed and he looked down to find the girl asleep in his arms. He stared at her; she was beautiful. he had always thought she was beautiful, he just didn't ever admit it to himself, until about a month ago. That's when everything about his relationship with Ginny had changed. She had started dating Malfoy and he had felt a slight pang of jealousy, that when he realized that he loved Ginny Weasley. He cared for her well being like a brother, but not like a brother, that's why he couldn't bear to see her with a monster like Malfoy, he had known all along that something was up, but she seemed happy, and when she was happy he was happy. He gently laid her down on the small bed and planted a kiss on her forehead. He then leaned back and just watched her until he too fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Okie dokie! Review please!!!!! hehe next chapter on it's way! 


	3. Electricity

At Second Sight  
  
A/N: Ok here's number 3 please please please review! It only makes my day brighter! thank you! and enjoy!  
  
Ginny awoke early the next morning and looked up to see a small stream of sunlight coming in through a small barred window high up on the opposite wall. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and turned slightly only to find bright green eyes staring down at her. She inhaled sharply.  
  
"Oh, Harry you scared me, good morning!" She said  
  
" Morning Gin" Harry smiled slightly.  
  
Ginny looked around and saw that he was leaning over, elbows on his knees and chin in his hands, sitting in a small wooden chair. She gasped.  
  
" Harry, did you sleep in that chair?"  
  
"Yeah" He said  
  
"Harry, you slept there all night? Er.. why didn't you wake me . we could have er divided the bed or something, weren't you terribly uncomfortable?" She said awkwardly.  
  
" I was too tired to notice" He replied.  
  
"Oh" She said.  
  
Then there was silence. After a few minutes Ginny spoke.  
  
" Thank you" She said  
  
" For what?" Harry asked.  
  
" For just letting me cry last night, all these things have been happening to me lately and I just needed to let it all out, so thanks for being there for me." She said looking down at the ground.  
  
" I'll always be here for you Gin, you can come to me whenever, I'll always listen. or just.let you cry." He said, enveloping her in a short hug.  
  
She blushed slightly and then looked into his eyes.  
  
"I'm scared Harry." She choked.  
  
"Me too," he said, placing his hand on top of hers.  
  
This sent shivers up Ginny's spine, she had always dreamed of being in Harry's arms, but this wasn't the way it was supposed to be, not here in this cold dark dungeon. She let out a heavy sigh.  
  
" You know," she said " This place reminds me of somewhere I've been before, somewhere I'd never like to be again, it's dark and cold and has the feeling of dark magic emanating from the walls" She said while she shivered. Harry's grip on her hand tightened.  
  
"It reminds you of the chamber doesn't it?" He asked softly.  
  
"Exactly" She said shaking. " You know being a first year isn't easy! And to top it all off having everyone hate you because you are under dark magic doesn't make it any easier. I thought that when I found that diary in my cauldron that I had a new friend I confided everything to Tom, and he seemed to understand me, but all the while he was hexing me and forcing me to do his work. I figured it out a couple of times and tried to get rid of the diary, but it didn't work, he still haunted me! I mean I put my trust into him, I told him all my deepest secrets, my dreams, my hopes, my crushes.." At this she blushed madly and Harry laughed.  
  
" Bet you didn't know that Tom told me everything you wrote practically." He said.  
  
"He did???" She asked, very frightened. "He didn't tell you about. Well you. did he?"  
  
" Yeah he did," Harry smiled.  
  
"Oh my gosh, get me out of here. wow. I've never been more embarrassed than I am right now!" Ginny squealed, turning beat red in that Weasley fashion.  
  
"It's okay Gin, it was actually nice to know someone cared about me then." He assured, while stroking the top of her hand.  
  
"Really? Well all it was was a harmless crush. " She giggled. She didn't know if she should say anything else. could she trust her mouth to follow her brain or her heart? Her brain told her to stop now, but her heart told her to continue and tell Harry how she had really felt after the incident in the chamber.  
  
Harry stared at Ginny. She was blushing and staring at the floor. She had just told him that she had had a crush on him, which took guts, especially for a Weasley. She sat there biting her lip, he knew there was something more she wanted to say but she was holding it back. Oh how he loved it when she bit her lip like that, she always did it when she was trying to make a big decision. For one moment he wished he could hear her thoughts, but he couldn't. Instead he just stared at her, the thin stream of sunlight hitting her face perfectly, making her look like a glowing angel, her hair shone in the light and her red curls seemed almost to glow. Only one thought struck Harry at this moment, She was beautiful.  
  
"Harry" She said softly." I was scared, I ended up finding myself in the middle of that chamber and knew that I had opened it, and then all of a sudden I was sinking to the floor and I could literally feel my life being sucked from me, and then there was Tom cowering over me laughing mercilessly, oh Harry, in those last moments before I blacked out I prayed for a hero to come and get me out of that place, to rescue me and act like it didn't matter that I had done those things. And then I woke up to find you kneeling beside me, actually caring if I was alright, that was the first time that year someone actually acted like they cared. My prayers were answered Harry. you were my hero, you saved my life and I am forever grateful. That's when my simple." she drifted off slowly, too afraid to finish saying what she knew they both needed to hear.  
  
"That's when what?" Harry asked, wondering what she was getting to.  
  
" Oh, I couldn't possibly tell you Harry, you would just laugh at me, and seeing as neither of us could run away I would just die." She said.  
  
Harry brought his hand up to her shoulder. "Gin, I won't laugh, no matter what it is. I want to know, I won't interrupt and I'll listen to what you have to say!" He assured.  
  
" Well, you only live once I guess, and if I do die tomorrow at the hands of You-Know-Who then I would be glad I told you." She said, her confidence boosting slightly.  
  
"Before the chamber, " she sighed, it was now or never. " I thought of you as a hero to the wizarding world, a celebrity that happened to be my brother's friend. I had the celebrity crush thing going on. But after the chamber I. I .. I started to see you for who you really were, you were caring and strong, and sweet and handsome and you were my hero. you saved my life.. and that feeling has just felt right ever since, You see Harry ever since that day that I woke up to see you, I knew. I love you Harry." She said the last part very quickly and the stared at the floor, waiting for the worst.  
  
Harry stared at her in shock, butterflies leaping in his stomach, had she said what he had thought she had said? " Can you say that last part again?" He asked.  
  
She looked up into his sparkling eyes and said, " I love you Harry".  
  
Harry couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, it had been real she had said she had loved him! He was ecstatic!  
  
Ginny saw a grin come across Harry's face and didn't know what to make of it, but she certainly saw it as a bad sign, he was about to laugh in her face.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry I shouldn't hav..." But she couldn't finish he sentence because in an instant Harry's hands were cupping her face and he had pressed his lips firmly against hers. She was shocked at first and stared out opened eyed, but then she closed her eyes and leaned further into the kiss, carefully draping her arms over Harry's shoulders. When they pulled apart they were gasping for air and their lips tingled.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Harry asked in one swift breath.  
  
Ginny stared at him wide-eyed, unable to speak after what had happened, she simply nodded. She longed to press her lips against his again, when he had kissed her it was like a huge surge of electricity had exchanged between their lips, they tingled and felt weird. It wasn't a normal kiss and they both knew it.  
  
" Gin, what do you make of that? " He asked. She seriously had no clue.  
  
" It felt like you shocked me or something," she said.  
  
" I particularly liked it!" He smirked and then captured her lips again. This time the sensation was ten times more powerful than before and this caused then to jump apart.  
  
"Do you think that's what a kiss is like if you're meant to be together. forever, like when you find the one?" Ginny asked.  
  
" I sure hope so" Harry grinned.  
  
" Harry do you believe in love at first sight?" Ginny asked as she leaned against his chest.  
  
He wrapped his arms protectively around her and whispered into her hair " No, But I believe in love at second."  
  
They just stayed like that for awhile knowing that whatever happened to them in the next few days, weeks, months, that they wouldn't let the other one go, they both truly believed that love could conquer all, especially Voldemort.  
  
A/N: Awwww now that we're all mushy, we get some adventure in the next chapters.... Please review! 


	4. Morning Visitor

At Second Sight  
  
A/N: Okay it's a shorty this time...... but still ok it was all the info that needed to be put in one chappie.... anyways.... as always ... read and review!!! Thank you! hehehe  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to find a soft weight in his arms. He looked down to find the sleeping Ginny, sleeping peacefully in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and then just looked at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him.  
  
"Good morning Harry" She said quietly while placing a small kiss on his arm.  
  
He tightened his embrace.  
  
"Morning." He responded.  
  
Just then the door flew open and a man in a dark hood strolled casually into the room.  
  
"The Dark Lord Voldemort desires a safe conduct with the young miss Weasley." He hissed.  
  
Harry held her tighter. " Safe? Nothing Voldemort desires could be safe."  
  
" The dark Lord has made promises not to harm her, after all it is you he wants" The hooded man laughed mercilessly.  
  
"Go," Harry said releasing her.  
  
"But Har.."  
  
"Just go." He said. " I believe he won't hurt you, he wouldn't kill you before killing me." Harry was still holding her hand and he pulled her back down to him and captured her in an electrifying kiss. Out of breath he released her. " I love you Gin" He breathed. She leaned down and hugged him one last time before leaving him alone in the room.  
  
A/N: Onward shall we? Review first though!!! 


	5. A Meeting with Voldemort

Ginny walked down the long corridor once more, this time heading for who know what. Voldemort had requested a meeting with her. She was afraid, very afraid. She had heard plenty of stories about him and hoped that none of them were true, but she knew all to well.  
  
The hooded man led her into a chamber with dimly lit torches lining the walls.  
  
" I must leave you here, The Dark Lord awaits you just through that door," The hooded man said as he raised a bony finger to point at a large stone door.  
  
Ginny advanced slowly toward it. She took her right hand and began to push it aside. When the door was completely opened she found her self-staring into a dark green room surrounded by statues of snakes. At the far north part of the room sat a black throne in which she could make out a figure.  
  
"Come in young lady" A snake like voice hissed from the depths.  
  
Ginny walked shyly in to the room and toward the throne.  
  
" My dear. I wanted to speak with you today because I believe we have used you for our purpose. You accomplished what you were meant to. We used you as a lure. And we were correct in doing so. You see we knew that that fool Harry Potter was madly in love with you! And we were correct in assuming his jealousy. He followed Draco that night and we captured him. So as for you, consider yoursssseelf lucky this time. You have done the Dark forces a great deed. Now we are sending you back to that stupid school of yours. " Voldemort said.  
  
"WORMTAIL!" he screamed. The hooded man came back through the door and bowed before him. "TAKE THIS GIRL BACK TO WHERE SHE CAME FROM!"  
  
The hooded man called wormtail promptly shoved a snake figurine into Ginny's hands and she felt herself flying away from the stone room. When she landed she was outside the gates of Hogwarts. She scooted over to a stone pillar and cried. Partly because she was happy to be back but mostly out of sadness and fear for Harry. When he was killed at Voldemorts hands, she would be the one to blame, she would have caused the rise of Voldemort, and she knew that the grief over the loss of harry would ultimately consume her. She would become an outcast of society when everyone found out, and she didn't think she was prepared to deal with it.  
  
R/R 


	6. The Final Fight?

At Second Sight  
  
The Final Fight  
  
A/N: Okay new chapter!!!! Read and review!!!!! Please I hope you enjoy this chapter.. It is Harry and Voldie only ,but Gin comes back in the next chapter I promise!!!!!!  
  
Harry was staring at the spot where Ginny had stood just thirty minutes before, thinking about what he might have sent her off to. He was still deep in thought when the door once again flew open and several hooded men walked in a grabbed him. They took him down the long stone hallways and threw him into a green room with stone snakes lining the walls. He stood up and found himself looking directly into two fiery red eyes.  
  
"Voldemort" He said with hate.  
  
"Ah, Harry once again we meet, hopefully for the last time." Voldemort said, rising from his seat.  
  
"Don't worry it will be!" Harry hissed, as he lunged at Voldemort, wand in hand.  
  
Voldemort just laughed and grabbed his wrist, where Harry struggled to free himself. Since Harry's 4th year Voldemort had become very strong and now was displaying his power to Harry. Voldemort skillfully took the wand from Harry's fingers and twirled within his own. He threw Harry across the room with great power. As Voldemort watched Harry search frantically on the ground for his glasses, he laughed. But his laughter was soon interrupted.  
  
"Accio Harry's wand" Harry screamed with his hand outstretched. And amazingly his wand flew across the room to him. Voldemort's eyes widened a little.  
  
" Well, well, well Mr. Potter.. Magic without a wand! That takes great power, no doubt it was transferred to you when I attempted to kill you the first time." He said.  
  
"Forget it, I am angry that's all. I didn't get anything I have from you!" Harry spat.  
  
" Oh, but that's where your wrong, you don't seriously think that I want to kill you for no reason do you?" He began. " I am noticeably weaker since that day I killed your wretched parents, and even more so when around you! Therefore, if I kill you I get what belongs to me back!" He laughed mercilessly.  
  
" Forget it, I'll kill you first, I almost did it as a baby I think I a m fully capable of it now. Plus good magic is better than anything you have!"  
  
Voldemort laughed and shot some kind of fire out of his wand. Harry dodged but his cloak caught part of the blast and it started to catch on fire. Harry stomped on it and put it out. What was to be done kept turning around in Harry's head. He had to think of some clever way to distract Voldemort so that he could summon Voldemorts wand with both of his magic powers. Then it struck him.  
  
" I challenge you to a duel Voldemort" He said  
  
"A duel. with me, you do want to die little boy don't you!"  
  
They both bowed and then took 3 paces backward and struck their dueling position. Harry had a pretty good idea of what curse Voldemort was going to throw and knew that he had to get his wand before their curses met each other in the air and formed the golden ball.  
  
"Expelliarmus" Voldemort screamed shrilly.  
  
At the same time Harry yelled "Accio Voldemort's wand" with an outstretched hand. He channeled as much magical energy as he could into his palm, visualizing Voldemort's wand gripped tightly in his fist.  
  
And just as Harry had feared, the 2 spells met in the air and locked. As the golden threads fell about him Harry thought even harder about getting Voldemort's wand. 'Accio wand' 'Accio wand' 'Accio wand' He kept muttering. But it was no use Voldemort's gray knuckles were a stony cold white from where he clenched his wand. Finally Harry got so angry that he reached as far as he could toward Voldemort through the golden orb and screamed.  
  
"ACCIO VOLDEMORTS WAND" and just as magically as it had happened before Voldemorts wand drifted slowly through the dome and straight into Harry's outstretched hand.  
  
Voldemort screamed as he watched Harry summon his wand and then proceed to clench in both fists and lower it quickly onto his knee.  
  
Harry watched in horror.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Voldemort screamed as pain shook his body. He fell to the floor and began convulsing. A smoky ball rose up from his chest and flew towards Harry.  
  
"You may have won this time Harry Potter" It wailed " but I will be back. I will BE BACK!!!" And then he flew threw Harry and out the door.  
  
Harry had fallen over and now he sat up against the stone wall and breathed heavily. It had taken every bit of energy he possessed to get that wand from Voldemort. Who knew that so much power could be contained in one wand? When Harry had broken it over his knee a burst of icy cold air flew onto Harry, giving him the bad feeling of darkness. Harry got up and ran from the room and out of the building, down a dirt road and into a forest that he was sure led to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Ok!!!! Chapter done!!! Hehehe review please! reviews are what keep me writing!!!!!!! I have to have them! Ok don't think Voldie is gone for good.. Because he will be back. but seeing as this is a H/G romance he has to be out of the picture for a while!!! Ne ways next chap. Coming soon! Review!!!!!! 


	7. Home Again

Chapter 7 Home Again  
  
A/N: Okay new chapter, I am listening to princess songs from Disney hahahaha maybe my writing will be better under these circumstances!! I sure hope so! Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter oh and did I mention that Harry is in his sixth year? I didn't? oh well he is!!!!please review!!! AND PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!  
  
okay, on with the show!  
  
Harry stumbled through the dense brush, hopelessly looking for some light to shine through the trees. How he longed to see the high towers of the place that he called home once again. He had been walking for what seemed like a day and night was starting to fall, making his path even less clear. He slumped down next to a tree, breathing heavily, exhausted from his long journey. After his short rest he got up and began walking through the winding path of the trees. He stopped in place when a bright light shone into his eyes, the moon. He picked up his pace a little, knowing that just on the other side of the trees would be the sight he couldn't wait to see. And then there it was, the billowing towers of Hogwarts castle under a fresh sea of moonlight. He ran out into the clearing and collapsed onto the ground, letting out a sigh of relief. At last he was home.  
  
He hopped to his feet and stared at his surroundings, for a while in the forest he had thought he might never see them. He lifted a hand and ran it through his hair; he was sweaty and covered in ash and dirt. He decided that he had better go inside and clean up, so he started making his way back to the castle. As he passed the lake a faint glimmer of a million different reds caught his eye and he heard helpless sobs. He walked slowly towards the rocks on the bank and found Ginny with her head on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. He reached out a hand and gently brushed her cheek. She slowly lifted her head and stared in awe at him, like he was some sort of mirage.  
  
"H.Harry" she choked out " Is it really you?" she asked in disbelief  
  
" Yeah it's me," he said softly while sitting down next to her and taking her hand.  
  
Ginny stared for a second until the situation registered and then launched herself at Harry, enveloping him in a tight hug.  
  
" Harry, I thought you were dead, you had to meet him, I just knew you were never going to come back and when I told everyone what had happened they acted like I was infected or something. oh Harry they avoided me they thought I killed you or something, I was so upset." She sobbed onto his shoulder.  
  
" Shhhhhhhh" he said to silence her. " Its okay.. I'm here.. I'm here." He said raising her head to look into her eyes. "I wouldn't have not come back for you!" He whispered and then gently lowered his lips to hers in one of those magical kisses that they had only shared a couple of times. When they pulled apart Ginny was smiling, but still had tears trickling down her face.  
  
"What's wrong" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing" she sniffed.  
  
" Then why are you crying?" he asked, concern heavy in his voice.  
  
" Because I love you so much." She said, and reached up to kiss him.  
  
After that kiss they just sat there, at peace with the world. Nothing could have been better. They watched the moon move silently through the sky in its strange orbit and the stars flicker in their celestial beauty.  
  
"I like the stars" Harry whispered, breaking the silence.  
  
" They're so beautiful" Ginny replied.  
  
" Just like you, " Harry grinned.  
  
"Harry Potter you had that planned didn't you!" She said spinning to face him, her fiery hair twirling around her. Harry just shrugged and grinned. Ginny leaned over and placed a small kiss on the tip of Harry's nose and then took his hand in hers. " Well Mr. Potter, are you ready to go show everyone that you're back?" She asked "Sure" He said and they rose hand in hand and walked back to the castle.  
  
As they stood outside the common room Ginny was prompt in dropping Harry's hand.  
  
" What don't love me?" He asked " Of course I love you silly, it's just that Ron doesn't know about us, and well, he's really protective of me and he won't be happy when he finds out, so we have to tread lightly for awhile, drop subtle hints." She said. She noticed the sad expression that Harry wore. " Don't worry, I still love you all the same, and we can have some fun with it. Meeting in secret, it will give us something to look forward to at the end of every day." She reassured.  
  
" Hmmm, not bad!" He grinned and leaned down to give her a light kiss before sucking in a heavy breath and delivering the password.  
  
"Pumpkin Pasty" He said  
  
" Oh Harry dear it is so nice to see you again, I'm sure everyone will be glad to have you back!" The fat lady crooned as the portrait swung open. Ginny crawled through first and Harry followed. A shocked gasp filled the room when the late night study sessions realized that he was in the room. No one had expected him to come back; from the way Ginny had talked he was as good as dead.  
  
"Harry? " Ron said, approaching him cautiously.  
  
" Yeah It's really me! " he said and then was immediately bombarded with all those that stood in the common room. They pestered him for hours, inquiring about what had happened with Voldemort. There were small gasps from the first years here and there throughout his story, and the whole room fell silent when he told of how he broke Voldemorts wand right over his knee. Ginny just grinned happily at him, she couldn't be more proud that she was dating someone as brave as Harry.  
  
After a couple hours the common room cleared out, they were all done congratulating Harry on once again forcing the dark lord into a hole. Ron and Hermione left a little later, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the room.  
  
Ginny stared at him for a while.  
  
"What?" he asked in bewilderment.  
  
" You're amazing you know that?" She cooed.  
  
" Really, how so?" he asked, pride swelling.  
  
" First as a baby you somehow survive an attack and then fight him off every year and then now you manage to force him out of our lives again, for a little while at least. How have you managed to fight off Voldemort as long as you have?" She said.  
  
" Ginny" He said with an astonished look on his face. " You said Voldemort."  
  
" So, you don't seem to be afraid of the name, what's he going to do jump out of the walls at us?" She asked "I've never really been afraid to say it, ever since my first year that is."  
  
"That's great Gin!" He said," Not many people have the courage to say his name"  
  
" Yep, well Harry It's late and I'm sure we are going to have to have some kind of a meeting with Dumbledore in the morning, so I guess I'll see you in the morning" she said leaning down to peck him on the cheek. But he grabbed her wrist before she could leave and pressed his lips firmly to hers in a deep kiss. When he let her go he watched as she staggered dreamily up the girls staircase.  
  
"Good night beautiful." He called after her.  
  
She turned around winked and then proceeded to ascend the staircase and out of sight.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Done read and review please please!!!!! This is where I am stuck!!!! I wrote most of this before OOTP came out and found myself in a sticky sitiuation after reading it! I don't think I have much in this that contradicts what is in the book, but I need some help discerning if I should continue.... If you would like me to continue because you think it can be done... tell me so in your review..... or you can email me at iluvronniekins@hotmail.com but if you email me please put the story title in the subject line! Thanks, and one more thing.... I am totally open to ideas.... so please don't hesitate in emailing me or including your idea in the reviews, I would prefer email, so that the idea could remain a secret if I do end up using it though!!! Thank you for reading and I hope you will stick with me until I get all these writing problems sorted out, hope to see you all again soon! hehe Bye! 


	8. Of Breakfast and Broomclosets

A/N: hey I'm back! Fluff attack chapter I really hope you like it! Please Please review when you are done or else I won't continue with this story, it seems pointless when you don't think many people are reading and enjoying it!  
  
Chapter 8: Of Breakfast and Broom Closets  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to the sunlight streaming in through the large window next to Neville's bed. He yawned and proceeded to change and then headed down to breakfast. He was very nearly halfway there when a hand shot out of nowhere and pulled him into what he guessed was one of Filch's broom closets, but seeing as Harry didn't often go sitting around in broom closets he couldn't be completely sure. He was about to yell, when he heard the stifled giggles from behind him. Turning around brought his sight to a very red Ginny, who had her hand clamped over her mouth to avoid making a ruckus. She calmed down after a minute and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling his head down so she could kiss him. If a kiss could be even more electrifying than their previous kisses, this had to be one! The energy pulsed around them, leaving them gasping for air when they finally pulled away. Ginny grinned up at him and kissed him on the chin. She giggled as she reached up to straighten his slightly askew glasses.  
  
"Isn't it a little early to be kidnapping me!" Harry asked.  
  
"I wanted to give you a good morning kiss!" she replied as she tightened her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh well in that case, may I have another please!" he joked.  
  
She leaned her head in close to his chest and dropped her arms to his waist, hugging him as tight as she could. He stroked her hair and laid a few kisses on the top of her head.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, you're in good spirits today!" she mused.  
  
"I believe I have a right to be! What, with what happened yesterday! All I've been feeling for the last year is anger and the feeling that I'm not safe anywhere, and neither is anyone I care about," he said, drawing Ginny in closer to him, "But I've succeeded in doing what I think I might have done to Voldemort when I was a baby! Maybe my worries about him are over for another 14 years!" he let out a sigh of contentment.  
  
Ginny reached up and took his face in both of her hands, gently caressing his cheeks with her thumbs.  
  
"You deserve it," she whispered, "If there's anyone in the world that deserves happiness, it's you."  
  
Harry was so overcome with love for Ginny. She was truly a beautiful person, both inside and out. And the best part was that she cared for him and he could feel it in the very core of his being. He leaned down and trailed soft kisses down her jaw line and neck, before bobbing up to capture her lips in not a passionate, but slow, sweet kiss, one full of the love he was feeling for her.  
  
"I love you Ginny," he whispered when they parted, "I never knew it was possible to feel this way about someone, even after being together for such a small time, I feel like we've been like this for ages!"  
  
He looked down to find tiny tears spilling from the corner of Ginny's eyes. But she was smiling. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his forehead, right on top of his scar.  
  
"You know I feel the same," she choked, "You know I've always felt the same."  
  
He kissed her softly again before leaning his forehead against hers and staring into her eyes. They stood that way for a long while before Harry broke the silence.  
  
"So are we going to tell Ron about us any time soon?" he asked, "For some reason I don't think he will react as badly as you think, I kind of got the impression last year that this is what he wants to happen."  
  
"What? Is being kidnapped by me as fun as you thought it would be?" she sulked, with the shadow of a grin on her lips.  
  
"No! Being kidnapped by you is amazing! But, I'd rather Ron knew, then we wouldn't have to sneak around in broom closets, we could do so by choice and not mere necessity!" he said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Ok, but remember when you're sitting in the hospital wing with a steak on your eye, that it was your idea to tell him and not mine!" she laughed.  
  
"So it's agreed, we'll tell my future brother in law about us?" he asked with a wink.  
  
"Hmmm, future brother in law? I like the sound of that!" she giggled as she took his hand  
  
"Are you hungry? We've probably missed the whole of breakfast anyway, but we could always go to the kitchens."  
  
"Yes, we can go to the kitchens, and then find Ron! After all, if we are going to do this, we're going to do it today and get it over with. And remember Harry, if you need someone to hang out with you in the hospital wing tonight, just say the word and I'll snag your invisibility cloak and pay you a visit." She said.  
  
"You sure are a glass half empty type of girl aren't you?" he asked as he slung his arm over her shoulders and opened the door.  
  
"You had better be joking!" she laughed as she playfully punched him, "Let's hurry, I'm famished!"  
  
"Ok, off to the kitchens! I'll be sure to grab a steak while we're there!" he said.  
  
"Oh Harry!" she giggled.  
  
A/N: end of chapter 8, next coming who knows when! Hahaha hope you liked my little fluff attack! Hehe please review or you won't get another chapter! 


End file.
